


Simple

by MDragxn



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Fluff, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Other, Slade Wilson - Freeform, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Torture, eventually..., it ranges...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDragxn/pseuds/MDragxn
Summary: Nightwing finds himself in a difficult situation. A situation he can't run away from. His past actions are catching up to him and a cherished secret is threatened to be revealed. It's his mission to finish this and hope no one gets killed in the process.apologies for the vague summary(Will Add More Tags Sooner Than Later)-also uploaded on Wattpad
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Justice League (DCU), Dick Grayson & Everyone, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a book I've been working on for awhile... And one I've always updated on Wattpad. BUT!  
> I decided to upload it to here as well.  
> Hope you enjoy~  
> -MD

Nightwing was perched on the top of Wayne Enterprise, looking about the city as the wind blew against him. Typically, he’d be patrolling in Bludhaven, but he had joined Batman and Robin that previous night. He returned to the Batcave with them and before he could enjoy time with Damien, he got into a heated argument with Bruce. It became a normality very quickly after Dick left for his own life. As he previously stated, he didn’t want to be the Batman… He wanted to be something else, something better. Even so, their arguments could be about the most absurd topics, their daily life, nightlife, or anything thinkable. This wasn’t the worst they had, but it was up on the list. Insults were thrown and it developed into an argument regarding why Bruce had adopted Tim and Jason but never bothered to offer the deal to Dick. He knew he caused the argument for pushing Bruce’s buttons.. Especially since Bruce has been busy with Damien, Gotham, and even league responsibilities. Even so, Dick just wanted to talk with his mentor. One on one. Obviously, it didn’t work out.

Dick narrowed his eyes, allowing the domino mask to crease right between his eyebrows. As sirens wailed throughout the gloomy city, he wiped those thoughts and swooped down, and got to work. Upon arrival, Commissioner Gordon was surprised to see Nightwing instead of the dynamic duo, but he brushed it off and explained the hostage situation. Whoever these criminals were, they were new to the gig and it showed. The police could handle it, but Dick was itching for some action to blow off some steam. He grappled up to the top of the building and looked through the glass roof that stared right into the building. Pulling up the hologlove, he hacked into the system, quite easily, and took control of lights which allowed him to turn off the power. He swooped in silently and took out one of the goons without alerting the other nine who were patrolling the doors and hostages. After getting around to the third person, the rest were finally on high alert. They swung blindly, catching his shoulder or face with blunt force, but overall, he succeeded in taking them out. After returning power and getting out of the system, he guided the citizens and employees to the police and paramedics. Nightwing quickly left the scene, unsatisfied by the lack of challenge, and continued to patrol. Typically the dynamic duo would have continued patrol at this late hour, but they called it early, due to Alfred’s demand. Dick didn’t mind, it just reassured him that neither the bird or bat would interrupt him. He would have asked Red Robin or Red Hood to join him, but the two brother’s were currently doing some brother bonding. Which Dick wouldn’t admit it, but he was quite envious. As he traveled across the rooftops, he suddenly felt as if he wasn’t alone. He stopped and heard a subtle thump of combat boots land a few feet behind him. Dick quickly took out his escrima sticks and called out to the darkness surrounding him. 

“Who’s there?”

His heartbeat was thumping quite loudly as the tense atmosphere settled upon the roof. He slowly shifted into a lower stance and looked around, eyeing any possible spot for another being. A sudden whip of wind from behind him alerted him to swivel on his heel and block an incoming blow. Nightwing quickly looked up to study his attacker and saw a familiar orange and black mask. 

“I thought Robin took care of your ass,” Dick commented. 

Slade gave a low chuckle before continuing with the blows, sticking with the two blades he was carrying. The electricity from Dick’s escrima sticks and the low lighting of the buildings was the only thing illuminating the battle between the two. Deathstroke eventually disarmed Nightwing and quickly put him in a chokehold. 

“If you guys truly thought Robin could take me out, I’m truly disappointed. Now, I wonder if you were more keen as Renegade then you are now as Nightwing.”

Nightwing grunted at the comment and slipped out of the hold, rolling his shoulders, stepping away from the mercenary, “Renegade is retired and that won’t be making an appearance ever again.”

“Tsk. Quite a shame that is, his help would have been greatly appreciated, but I suppose it must wait. Farewell, Grayson.” 

With this, Slade made his exit leaving Dick to his own thoughts. It was a bizarre and short encounter, but long enough to make his skin crawl. When it came to Slade Wilson, if he wanted you dead, alive, or begging for mercy, you would be. Simple, yet complicated, as that. Dick looked at the time and noticed how much time truly passed in what felt like an hour. He decided it was best to call it a night and left for the cave. He knew Bruce would be there, but he didn’t want to worry Alfred and even Damien, but he wouldn’t admit it. It’s quite easy when ignoring Bruce, but awfully hard to get Alfred off your case. 

-Line Break-

Dick parked his cycle, surprised to see the cave empty. As he passed by the display case with all the suits, he looked into an old version of Bruce’s suit and took in his rough appearance. Apparently, low criminals and a mercenary can truly do a number on you. A long sigh escaped his lips and he moved past the area and headed to the medbay to grab aspirin and bandages. Along the way to his room, he noticed Damien fast asleep on the couch, with a movie playing, and Titus sprawled across the youngest sibling, who perked up at Dick’s entrance, tail wagging at the eldest. He smiled at the scene in front of him and quietly turned the tv off, placed a blanket and a pillow under Damien’s head, without waking the boy up.

“Good night, Little D..”

As he walked away with a small smile displayed on his lips, but then he heard someone clear their throat. 

“Glad to see your return, Master Dick. Unfortunately, it seems you have been quite bruised from your adventure.”

He swirled to face the elder butler, running a hand through his ebony black hair,

“Oh, Alfred! I assumed you were asleep already. I’m, uh, just heading to bed..”

“You always assume, it seems. Now, it doesn’t look fatal, so I’ll allow it to slide. Bandage well and be off to bed. I hope to see you for breakfast, Master Dick.”

Dick gave a sheepish smile before quickly going up the stairs into his room. The room was painted a dark, navy blue with many posters and photos littering the walls. The most prominent poster being the Flying Graysons. The bedroom was quite well kept, courtesy of Alfred, but there was stuff thrown around already from Dick’s arrival. After attending to his wounds, he flopped on his bed and drifted off to a not-so-dreamless sleep. Per usual, it was plagued with nightmares that left him tossing and turning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Death   
> Nightmares that describe death  
> Corpses  
> Blood

Dick looked around and could only see as far as his fingertip. A high-pitched scream filled his ears and suddenly he was on a platform. He peered over the ledge and there they were… Not just his parents, but a mound of everyone dead. His scream drowned out by the applause of the crowd that replaced the darkness. He dropped to his knees and held his face with his hands, but then a thick liquid seemed to have smeared on his face. Dick pulled his hands away from his face and saw blood surrounding him. All over him, his hands, and even a puddle under him. His breath grew rapid and his vision blurred. Suddenly, a gust of wind transformed the scene around him and brought him to a cemetery where gravestones laid everyone in Dick’s life.

”You caused this, Grayson. This was all because of you.” 

Dick turned in all directions, unable to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. 

The scenes continued to change. Typically, Dick could awake from his nightmares, but this time he was unable too. His blankets fell from this bed along with some pillows. He was growing sweaty, his breathing being quite hitched, and he started to thrash around more quickly. It was starting to get bad, really bad…

He was fighting Deathstroke in his Renegade attire. This fight was exactly the same as it was before, but this time, Dick couldn't seem to even hold his own. He was losing this battle. That much was evident. 

”Grayson. Snap out of it.”

Due to the interruption, Slade was able to get a fatal strike in and everything went dark. 

Dick woke up screaming and saw a figure looming over him and pinned them down, putting his arm against their neck. As his vision cleared, he saw Damien looking up at him with an unreadable expression. 

”What the hell, Grayson? All I tried to do was aid your distress.”

Dick quickly retracted his arm and got up from his bed,

”I… sorry Dami. Had a nightmare.”

”I think you mean night terror. Just because I was raised by the League of Shadows, it doesn't mean I am unaware of such problems.”

Dick closed his mouth, deciding not to respond and forced a smile onto his face. 

”I'm alright, Little D. You can go… I'll see you at breakfast.”

”We already started eating breakfast, Grayson. The only reason it was interrupted because of your damn screams.”

Dick felt his face grow hot. Instead of Alfred, or Bruce, it was Damien who stopped his night terror. He felt the embarrassment vanish and instead, he grew angry. Was Bruce truly that upset and sent Damien, someone who barely understood emotions, to tend to his unstable mind? Why couldn't even Alfred help him? 

”My bad.., but uh, Damien? Can you tell Alfred I say sorry and that I thank him for the hospitality? I'm going to head back out to Blüdhaven.”

Without waiting for Damien’s response, he threw on sweatpants and sweatshirt, grabbed a bag full of his stuff and ran out. He jumped onto his bike and drove off before anyone could stop him. He made his way towards Blüdhaven. Dick just wanted to get back to his apartment and literally do nothing. Luckily, the drive was only about half an hour, but it was long enough for him to clear his thoughts with the drive. 

-Line Break-

”Master Bruce, I advise you to talk to Dick instead of pushing him away.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, looking up at the butler. 

”He’s too stubborn. If he wants to talk, he’ll come to me.”

”It seems to me, you are just as stubborn, if not more, then him.”

With that, Alfred left and allowed Bruce to continue his work. He decided to stay in his office for the day instead of heading down to the Wayne Enterprise building. Mainly because there was going to be a meeting in the Watchtower and Bruce was not notified of a time. He swiveled back to his desk and stared at the family portrait that Dick insisted the family take once Damien came into the picture. It seemed Dick and Alfred were the ones truly raising Damien at that point. After Bruce’s ”death”, Dick had taken the cowl and had the young boy open up to him, more so than Bruce could have. He knows that he needs to be a parent figure for Damien, but it’s been difficult. Previously, balancing everything was easy, but it was starting to become tedious. Bruce let out a sigh and continued to work.

-Line Break-

Damien was looking at the ceiling, for probably what has been hours now. He kept on thinking of what he witnessed when trying to help his older brother from his night terror. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was terrifying. Of course not as terrifying as most things, but enough for him to dwell on it. He denied finishing his breakfast, denied lunch, and didn’t plan on eating the evening snack or dinner later. He just wanted to be left alone with Ace and patrol. If he could, he would go patrol alone, but Bruce wouldn’t allow it. He wasn’t willing to sneak behind their backs, as well. So, he continued to stare at the ceiling, petting Ace as he let his thoughts roam. 

-Another Line Break-

Dick had arrived in Bludhaven. It had taken longer of a drive then he planned, but at least he calmed his mind in that time. As he entered his apartment, an unsettling feeling welled in his stomach. He placed his keys on the island and looked around when he noticed a small red light. It was blinking slowly and the sound of its beeping was barely there. As he realized what the object was, it had already sped up. Dick quickly put on a mask, grabbed a grappling hook, and broke a window. He peered over the ledge and before he could grapple, the bomb went off. The impact flew him off the edge of the windowsill and plummeting towards the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a note...
> 
> A lot of these beginning chapters were written over a year ago  
> So! It's not my best, but I still cherish this story  
> (even if it's a mess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Explosion
> 
> Reference to Torture

The blast echoed throughout the city as smoke flooded the air as if it was fog. Screams of citizens drowned out completely. Dick’s ears rang as his vision swam. After gathering his bearings, right before he smacked the pavement, he was able to grapple and swing up towards the building across the street. He tumbled across the roof and laid sprawled on his back, staring at the blackened sky with his breathing rapid. Sirens rang through the streets and news vans appeared at the scene. 

“It seems the apartment complex right here on Parkthorne had an explosion! Authorities believe it only came from a single room, apartment 9A, and only affected surrounding apartments on the level. We will continue to update you as we get more information.” 

After the adrenaline disappeared, Dick could feel the pain flood his whole body. He reluctantly stood up and reached for the com in his pocket, but suddenly it was destroyed by a bullet. Dick’s head shot up and before him was Deathstroke. 

“Slade, isn’t this below your level of crime?”

“You left me no choice, Grayson. Desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

With this, Slade raised his gun and shot. 

-Line Break- 

“Father! Alfred! Get in here this instant!”

“Master Damien, you know better than to yell in the man-”

Alfred was cut off as his eyes settled on the news headline. They knew that apartment. Of course, they knew about where Dick was staying, but the fact that it was blown to pieces was alarming.

“Damien, contact Dick’s phone. Alfred, call Tim and Jason.”

“What about you, father?”

“I’ll be in the Batcave, contacting his com.” 

-Scene Change-

“This is Tim speaking…”

“Master Tim, I apologize for interrupting brother bonding, but it seems that Master Dick’s apartment has exploded. Bruce wishes for assistance in Bludhaven.”

“We’re on it.”

Tim hung up immediately and frantically changed into his gear as Jason walked into the room, messing with his hair.

“Uh... Last I checked, it’s still day time, Replacement.”

“Dick’s apartment has been destroyed. We need to get to Bludhaven now!”

“Okay okay, there is a Zeta-Tube nearby, we can take it there.”

Jason was a lot calmer than Tim, but internally he was becoming a mess. Dick may attract trouble, but it never got to the point where his civilian life was targeted, unless it was connected to his relations with Bruce. The pair, once ready, left the bunker and headed towards the Zeta-Tube, arriving in Bludhaven in a blink of an eye. Taking the rooftops, they landed on the building across the street from his apartment complex where a puddle of blood settled. Tim kneeled down and took a sample, 

“We better find out who this is.”

Red Hood nodded and looked over to the scene. The smoke was lighter, but still quite prominent. Different government agencies were getting ready to enter the building and examine the scene, but before they could, the Justice League showed up.

“Leave this to us. It’s safer.”

Green Lantern, Batman, Flash, and other leaguers landed next to the two younger heroes as Superman commanded that they take over this scene. 

“Red Robin, Hood, report.”

“We just arrived, but I collected a blood sample. I have a bad feeling, Batman.”

Batman gave a small grunt in response, examining it himself before saying into the com,

“Superman, examine the room with your x-ray vision. Martian Manhunter, the fire is clear, so assist Superman. Everyone else, evacuate the area of all civilians, they don’t need to know of our work here.” 

As everyone got to work, Tim started on the blood sample with unnecessary help from Flash, who insisted, of course. As the result came in, Tim’s breath got caught in his throat, looking for a way it could be wrong. Flash peered over his shoulder and spoke into the com, with hesitance, 

“Guys... The blood on this rooftop belongs to Nightwing. It seems to have residue of a bullet.”  
(Author Note: Really don’t know how that would work, but like, work with it.)  
“A bullet? Could it have been from the person who blew up his apartment in the first place?”

“That’s seriously a stupid question, Hal. It was quite obvious.”

“Shut up, Oliver.” 

“Would it be best for me to scan the room and get a possible timeline of the events?”

“Go ahead, J’onn.”

Superman continued searching what was left of the apartment as J’onn did his thing. He couldn’t exactly help seeing J’onn was the only one who could see it.

As he watched the apartment rebuild itself with a general red outline, a figure slipped into the building and placed the bomb before slipping out. About five minutes later, Dick walked into the room, setting his keys down, and that’s when he noticed the bomb. He grabbed his domino mask, grappling hook, broke the window, and of course, fell as it exploded. J’onn followed the scene and saw Dick grapple to the building. When reaching the building, he saw the encounter between Slade and Dick, visibly flinching when the shot was fired. 

“What did you see?”

Many of them grew confused especially since J’onn had ended up on the rooftop from where he was. Typically, he stayed in the same spot while in his mindscape.

“I saw many things, but all that I confirm is that this is way worse than we can believe.”

“What’s worse than him being dead?”

Jason’s anger flooded through him, snapping the words without intending to.

“That he could possibly wish he was dead instead.” 

-Line Break-

Dick’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room he was in, but of course, he couldn’t see anything. Suddenly, bright lights came to life and the electricity buzzed above him. His eyes eventually adjusted and he examined himself. He felt a cloth around his abdomen and felt pain shoot up his body whenever he twisted ever so slightly. 

“Glad you’re awake. Once you finally obey me, we will have a lot of work to do.”

Dick shot his head up and glared at the man before him, 

“I already said my answer, but I’ll say it again. I won’t ever be Renegade again.”

“Now, let’s not be rash. Would you wish to taint Nightwing’s title with blood or would you rather it be connected to Renegade? If I’m not wrong, you already have been previously accused of crimes you didn’t commit.” 

“I won’t have to taint either of them more than they already are, Slade. I won’t because I’m not helping you. Nothing can convince me otherwise.”

“What a shame…”

Slade kicked the cart of medical supplies until it was next to Dick. The threatening demeanor didn’t scare Dick, or at least he didn’t show it. He’s been through a lot more, especially when he was a child fighting Gotham villains. 

“Try your best, asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. The whole part with the League investigating makes absolutely no sense..  
> but I wrote this so long ago and decided to throw logic out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean worse than dead, J’onn?”

“I mean what I say, Superman. I couldn’t pin an identity, but the suit was half orange half black.”

“His name is Slade Wilson, or in other names, Deathstroke. I thought he was dead…”

“Well, they never seem to stay dead, now do they?”

Batman gazed at Jason, telling him to continue with his thought. 

“I mean, I didn’t stay dead. Slade probably came back through the Lazarus Pit.”

Tim was suddenly confused and butted in, “Why would he go after Nightwing and not Robin? It doesn’t make sense.”

“It actually does, Replacement. Nightwing has a history with Slade, but that was a long time ago.”

“Which means something happened more recently.”

Jason nodded, “I don’t know what though. Golden Boy was distant after the whole Invasion scenario.”

Tim felt his shoulders tense at the remark about the invasion. He wasn’t so innocent when it came to Dick’s sudden disappearance. Tim thought his anger was valid at the time, but that was before he realized the true risks that were taken. Some of his team members were still angry, but he still hasn’t willed himself to stand up for the elder brother. 

Many of the leaguers dispersed, leaving the founding members, Red Robin, and Red Hood. Bruce was already going into his lockdown mode at the thought of losing another son. The chance that Dick would return from death at all was near impossible. Jason’s return was a miracle and a tragedy in one. Of course, everyone was thrilled. Yet, the repercussions of his return were worse than his death, itself. Bruce didn’t get his son back, he was given the shell of his son. And he knows he isn’t capable of making the shell the way it originally was. 

“Batman.”

Bruce’s head snapped up from the puddle of red liquid that his gaze was set on. Immediately losing the emotion in his expression, he responded, 

“What is it, Flash?”

“You seem… out of it.”

“I”m focused, Flash. We have work to do, so don’t worry about me, worry about Dick.”

With that, the caped crusader swished his cape with a turn of his heel and grappled off to the nearest Zeta-Tube. The former Robins looked at each other, saluted the leaguers, and pursued their father figure. 

“I have a feeling that we won’t be involved in the case from this point forward.”

“We typically don’t, Barry, we typically don’t…”

-Line Break- 

Dick’s gaze blurred as his head spun, groaning in pain. He tried to keep track of time but failed miserably due to having zero window access and the fact he kept on passing out. For all he knew, it’s been weeks, but realistically it has only been a few hours. He strained his hands, trying to figure out if there was a possible way to break out. Of course, Slade isn’t idiotic, so the bonds were reinforced. Slade was obviously not taking any chances with Dick. He felt the pain of the bullet wound shock his body at all the movement, but that wasn’t his worry. Slade wouldn’t kill Dick unless he got tired of trying, but he was clearly dedicated. Renegade was a mistake. It was meant to be a simple mission, but it ended up going too far. Hell, it even continued after Dick finished his mission. He never meant for people to get hurt, nor did he meant to hit the point of growing too close to the persona. Dick wouldn’t give excuses. He knows he was busy being Batman, busy helping Jason, and even busy leading a team against the Reach, but Dick wasn’t one to crack under pressure. Well, not until then it seems. Dick snapped out of his thoughts as the door swung open, revealing the older man. 

“Have you changed your decision yet?”

“I said no… And no means no.”

Slade huffed and twirled the small blade in his hand, “That’s the wrong answer, Grayson. C’mon, I just need a little assistant. It won’t even last a week.”

“If it was so little, you wouldn’t need me at all. You’re hiding something and until I know what it’s about, don’t expect me to say yes.”

Slade peered over Dick and pulled the surgical blade just below his jawline, “Listen here. You aren’t the ones who’s calling the shots. I won’t hesitate to just use your body as a puppet instead, Grayson.”

“That’s all I am? A damn puppet in your game?”

“Haven’t you been a puppet to Wayne’s game this whole time though?”

Dick felt his jaw lock and glared at Slade. Unable to muster up a response, he gave Slade the silent victory. Slade, feeling satisfied, backed off and continued to walk around the small room before pulling up a chair, sitting down. 

“All I need you to do is be a distraction. All I’m asking. The chance of any fighting is slim but can occur. I’m not asking you to kill, nor will you ever see the league or their sidekicks.”

Dick lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, “It sounds easy, so why can’t you do it on your own?”

“It’s a crucial mission. I simply want to lower my chance of failure. Having you, Renegade, by my side, would help this.”

He gritted his teeth, lowering his head, thinking it over. 

“Fine.”

-Line Break- 

“How did it go, Master Bruce?”

Alfred watched as Bruce swiftly made his way to the computer being trailed by the Reds. No response was given to the butler, so he decided to make his exit to retrieve food for them. 

“Alfred, has father returned?”

Alfred turned to the youngest boy and nodded briskly, gesturing to the other room, 

“They have indeed, Master Damian. Master Jason and Tim are also there.”

“Grayson isn’t with them…?”

Alfred sighed and shook his head, continuing his way to the kitchen. Damian immediately made his way to the grandfather clock, determined to get some answers involving his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Damian exited the elevator and saw his brothers peering over Bruce’s shoulders as they discussed something. He continued down the stone steps and cleared his throat, making his presence known. 

“I demand answers.”

Jason turned towards the current Robin and looked down at him, 

“Listen, Demon Spawn. Grayson hasn’t been found yet, but he’s with Deathstroke. That’s all we know.”

“That’s impossible. I killed Wilson.”

Bruce turned his head and acknowledged his son, “I’m sure you know how it’s possible he could return, then.”

“Why would he go after Grayson instead of me?”

“They have a past.”

Damian was quite intrigued by this and subtly inched forward.

“What does this past entail?”

“That’s what we are looking into.”

As Tim continued his research, his head finally snapped up, giving himself a silent good job.

“I found something… Apparently, Slade was seen with a guy who called himself Renegade. They were stationed in Blüdhaven around the time Dick started to be Nightwing around there.”

“What does that have to do with Dickie?”

“Not sure.., but I assume they knew each other. The suits aren’t that far off from each other? Not something to go by, but maybe Dick worked with this Renegade…”

“Why would he ever work with a criminal?”

“Didn’t he have that inside mission? Maybe Renegade found him out.”

“You know what, look into that mission… He has to have files somewhere.”

“I’ll try my best… Might take me a while to get past his coding.”

-Line Break-

Dick stretched his body as he stood up. He rubbed at his sore wrists. 

“I’d say sorry for the bindings, but I wasn’t taking chances.”

Dick looked up at Slade and nodded his head. He just wanted to get this over with and leave Renegade behind. 

“I no longer have the Renegade suit.”

“That’s not a problem. I got you a suit.”

“Alright.”

Slade handed Dick a case,

“It’s in there. I’ll give you five minutes.”

With that, Slade left Dick to himself. He took the suit out of the case and examined the vibrant orange that stuck out from the black.

“Of course he would…”

He could tell how similar it was to Slade’s but was also different. He knew there was no room for complaining, so he quickly put it on. There was a small mirror placed in the room and Dick gazed at himself, meeting his own blue eyes. Lifting the domino mask to his face, a wave of nausea took him over as he saw the blue of his eyes get replaced with the white material. He never hesitated when putting his mask on, but for some reason, the situation he was in took a toll. Dick hoped he wouldn’t be discovered. He wouldn’t have a clue on how to explain himself. Yes, he was kidnapped, but that wouldn’t be enough for Bruce. Bruce would want to know the situation, detail to detail. And of course, Dick gave in without that much trouble. Maybe, deep down, he wanted to cause some havoc. Dick shook his head. No way was he going down that path. He was one of the first sidekicks, the youngest one at that. He was the Golden Boy. And the golden boy doesn’t get tainted, or at least never showed it. Dick prefers his troubles sticking to him. He’s always helped those around him but didn’t feel the need to express his problems to others. Only because he didn’t want to trouble others. Yeah, they’d all say he isn’t a bother, but Dick wouldn’t agree. Slade suddenly entered and knocked on the door, 

“I know the suit is really nice, but I didn’t expect you to like it that much.”

Dick snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the mercenary, 

“No no… I was just thinking.”

“Not about backstabbing me, I hope.”

Chuckling in response, Dick shook his head.  
“No need to cause trouble.”

Slade gave a small smirk and started to walk away, motioning for Dick to follow. 

“Come. I have to debrief you about the mission.”

He quickly followed, staying a could foot or two away from the villain. Studying his body language and the building around him since he’s been cooped up in a single room. The place was huge, so it obviously wasn’t a typical warehouse. He couldn’t think of a possible location he could be in. That made things difficult. Dick didn't forget to note the fact that it seemed to be only them in the whole building. Once entering a more open area, Dick reached for the escrima sticks that were attached to his shins. He noted that they had the signature electricity to them. Of course, Slade gave him something he's used too. As he pressed a button, the sticks crackled with electricity and he swung towards the back of Slade’s head. The mercenary heard the electricity and managed to move away in time, grabbing Dick’s arm, pulling him. The anger in his eyes was evident. He didn't care though, he wanted to get out of there. Using his free arm, he freed his arm with a strike to Slade’s gut. With a bullet wound, Dick knew he was at a disadvantage. The real question, if he had the chance, would he kill Slade? Arrest him? Leave him there? Even so, that wasn't his main concern as Slade went for a frontal attack. The two fell to the ground and wrestled around before Slade had a blade to Dick’s throat. 

“How dare you? You listen to whatever I say. And remember this. I wouldn’t hesitate to kill you, Grayson. Unlike your hesitation to kill me.”

Dick struggled against his hold. He gripped Slade’s arm and glared into the older man’s eyes. He knew what Slade said was the truth, but that was his nature, he doesn’t kill. Suddenly, Slade got off of Dick and kicked his side with the end of the combat boot. Dick grunted at the impact as he was pushed over by the force. He slowly got to his knees before getting up. There was no way out of this. By the time he would have defeated Slade, he would be too weak to escape and get help. Especially since he had no idea where he was. 

“Good, Renegade. Glad you came to your senses.”

Before Dick could reject, a shackle was placed on his wrist,

“If you disobey, I won’t hesitate to shock you. The voltage will increase each time.”

Nodding in response, Dick stayed where he was, allowing Slade to debrief him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have, thankfully, uploaded everything I have from before...
> 
> I'm currently working on the next chapter and hope to have it out soon!

“I got it!”

Heads snapped towards Tim as he exclaimed. When the realization of what he meant settled in, everyone scrambled over. 

“Renegade… Whoever this person is, Dick had quite the research done for him. Literally, he has documents regarding the suit.”

“That’s… odd?”

As they all continued searching through the files, something stuck out from the rest, 

“Uh… Guys? I think I know why Renegade is close to Dick.”

Tim rolled his chair over to Jason, peering over his older brother’s shoulder, eyes widening at the information before him. 

“What is it, Jason?”

Bruce came over and noticed how his sons loomed over the tablet, hiding what was being shown. 

“It turned out to just be old connections.”

With that, Bruce nodded and went back to continue through the files. The two brothers looked at each other, internally questioning why they hid the truth that was displayed before them. It was a clip of Dick saying goodbye to whoever was watching. He made a video, just in case he died, and the transcript revealed that he was indeed Renegade. He even explained the mission and showed which files would give those details. He knew what he was getting into, and he knew that if he was discovered, he couldn’t come back from it. Which the brothers felt was wrong. Their brother shouldn’t have felt in the position in the first place. He should feel as if no matter what, those in his life would help, not shun, him. Jason decided he would be the one to keep an eye on Slade’s movements. He knew Damian wanted to confront the man, but he wouldn’t allow the demon spawn to do such a thing. 

-Line Break-

As the sunsetted, Renegade and Deathstroke made their way through the forest, appearing on the edge of the city of Central City. This genuinely surprised Dick since he assumed Deathstroke would go somewhere else. This was Flash’s territory, which means it holds a member of the league. 

“Be wary, Renegade.”

His eyes narrowed at the thought of running into the Flash, or his best friend, Wally. Suddenly, Deathstroke continued closer to the city, forcing Renegade to force his hesitation behind and follow after the man. The nerves settled in his chest. So many things could go wrong with this mission. As they arrived at Star Labs and infiltrated successfully, thanks to Dick’s hacking, they made their way towards the main lab to retrieve what they came for. Apparently, they were going to steal a developing technology that was similar to the technology of the zeta-tubes. Instead of teleportation, it would be used for healing. The League Of Assassins, or at least what was being reformed of it, wanted answers on it. Of course, they wished to be the only ones with that ability. The Lazarus Pit was a great deal to them and they wished to keep that technology either a secret or undeveloped. Renegade didn’t really understand this, seeing how it was far from being completed, but he knew something was being hidden. What Slade told him was probably a cover story. The device probably was a weapon, not something for healing. He decided he’d just look into it afterward. Suddenly, a flash of electricity coursed through the air. It missed the two, but just barely. 

“You know Deathstroke. I assumed you would continue to bother Gotham and Star City. Never thought you’d go after Central City.”

Before he could even blink, Flash and Kid Flash were standing there. Dick thought Wally was still off the scene for a bit, but apparently, he decided to join Barry for the night. The tense atmosphere was strangling Dick as he stood there. 

“Don’t worry Flash. I wasn’t here to stay, I simply needed to borrow something from Star Labs.” 

“Like you borrowed Nightwing?”

Renegade could see the tension in Slade, it was very subtle, but he still chuckled, “Oh Flash. I took Nightwing for a whole different reason. Which isn’t of your concern.”

“Then, who’s the partner? Maybe he can be the bargaining chip for Nightwing.”

“He belongs to the league. He was simply sent to help me.”

Suddenly, the glass above them was shattered and more leaguers appeared. With them, of course, was Batman and Dick’s little brothers. He mentally cursed to himself, this was a problem. 

“Renegade, take the device and get out of here. I’ll handle these guys.”

Dick caught the device as it was tossed to him. 

“Not so fast, Slade. We actually need to speak with Renegade.”

“Ah, if it isn’t Green Arrow. My… I thought we finished our chapter.”

”I thought so too, but it's never late for a sequel, I suppose.”

Deathstroke unsheath a katana, glancing back at Renegade, 

“Hurry and get out of here. I’ll take care of these guys.”

Dick nodded, grappling up. Thankfully, he evaded the heroes and ran across the roof. He huffed, realizing he had company following after him. Eventually, he jumped off the roof and settled himself on his bike. Revving, the male started to drive off into the city. Glancing in the rear-view, he could see the bats and the speedsters. He cursed, the speedsters catching up to him. Eyeing their trajectory, he grabbed a grenade from his belt, taking out the pin and throwing it back. Ice splattered across the floor, trapping the speedsters. Dick winced at the scene, returning his attention to the road in front of him. All he had left to do was shake the bats. Renegade knew they were gaining on him, so he quickly dropped oil and needles to pop their tires. He knew it would practically do nothing. The tire for all their vehicles were very strong, but it would definitely slow them a bit. Soon, he met up with civilian traffic, noticing Slade’s motorcycle joined him from off the road. He tapped on his helmet, turning on his mic, 

“Nice for you to finally join me, Deathstroke.”

“Focus on the task at hand, Golden boy.” 

Dick nodded, doing exactly so. 

-Line Break-

After what seemed like forever, the heroes pulled back to regroup and help those who were injured. Currently, Superman was melting the ice that had trapped their speedsters. Flash groaned, turning on his suit’s heater, 

“Of course they knew the ice would slow us.” 

Clark patted his shoulder, “Just focus on warming yourself and Wally back up.”

Barry nodded, glancing over at the brooding bats. He stepped forward, speaking up for everyone, 

“Alright.. Why did you need to talk with Renegade?”

The males glanced over, but Oliver was the one to speak up. 

“Apparently they got some intel on the guy.”

Tim nodded, “We wanted to check out our information. All that it was. Obviously, we didn’t get the chance.”

The robins had all decided not to utter a word about the identity of Robin… Deciding it was far too risky. They hadn’t even told Bruce yet, but they knew the man would figure it out sooner or later. Thankfully, everyone seemed to have bought the reasoning, all dispersing back to where they were needed. All injuries were taken care of.. and there was no need for them to be together anymore. The speedsters took the task of discovering more data about what was stolen. 

Everything has just gotten far more complex…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I don't have a clear path on this story. So, I do not know where this is gonna go.. Nor do I know how it will end. I'm working on a fly. SO, if you notice from previous chapters.. Some things make ZERO sense. Whether it's to their abilities or other aspects. 
> 
> So, ahaha sorry!  
> -MD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually ended up finishing this chapter pretty quickly.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Dick gets beat up (is that torture???)

Dick grunted as Slade pushed his boot into the other’s chest. He crashed to the ground, gripping his torso as waves of pain washed over him. The mercenary was pissed at how the mission went and wasn’t scared of taking it all out on the younger. Dick chuckled when the metallic taste of blood took over his mouth. He glanced up with hooded eyes, 

“Don’t injure me too much or our next mission won’t go well..” 

Slade didn’t listen, continuing to beat on the male. 

“We’ll see if you even go to the next mission.”

The beating was endless. Growing to be more brutal and far more difficult to withstand. Of course, Dick was used to it from the years of experience, but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s painful. Thankfully, Slade had finally relented, dropping a first aid kit before walking out and locking the door behind him. Dick waited a bit before dragging himself towards the kit. From there, he pushed it to the wall, crawling his way to it. Propping himself against the cold concrete wall, he began to bandage the cuts and bruises that littered his body. He popped open the kit, grabbing the alcohol. Opening the bottle, his senses were overwhelmed by the strong scent. He huffed, preparing himself. Relaxing his shoulders, Dick started to pour the alcohol onto the open cuts. His vision began to blur and it felt like everything around him became muddled. Taking deep breaths, he continued to disinfect and bandage the wounds that littered his body. After what seemed to be an eternity, the male pulled himself up from the wall, leaning all his weight onto it. Limping his way towards the bed, he plopped himself down. A tired groan escaped his lips as he relaxed. Dick stared at the ceiling, questioning where he went wrong.

-Line Break-

Tim was currently typing away in the living room of the manor. In the room with him was Damian, Jason, and Titus. Alfred entered the room with a tray, raising an eyebrow at the scene. 

“I am appalled.. You all are in the same room and not destroying something.”

Jason glanced up at the elder, a soft smile resting on his lips. 

“Maybe it’s a blue moon.”

Damian only huffed, continuing to pet Titus’ soft fur, “Oh shut up, Todd.”

“Only if you do the same, demon spawn.”

The two glared at each other which put a smile on Alfred’s face. That reflected their usual behavior, but even so, the male could tell they were forcing it. The most normal of all of them was Tim. The third Robin always had his eyes on some sort of screen, but it was still off. 

“Master Tim, last I checked, you finished all of your work. What could you possibly be doing?” 

The butler sighed, setting down the tray of his infamous cookies. Tim looked up from the computer, giving the grandfather-figure a smile. 

“Just looking through old case files. Gotta organize the system sooner or later.”

It was a blatant lie. Everyone in the room knew that. Tim organizes the files every other week.. And well, he already did that last week. Yet, Alfred decided not to call him out, letting the boy do what he thought was necessary. He glanced at the painting above the mantle. Of course, it was the Wayne portrait. There had been many discussions about moving it elsewhere and replacing it with a current photo.., but Dick shut the idea down quickly, saying it was there to honor Bruce’s parents. Lowering his head, the butler dismissed himself. Alfred strode towards the grandfather clock. Opening it up, he headed down to the batcave. He cleared his throat, making his appearance known to Bruce. From there, Bruce turned his head, acknowledging his presence. 

“Oh Alfred.”

“Master Bruce, if I’m not wrong, you haven’t left the cave nor have you patrolled.”

The male let out a frustrated sigh, “I know I know.., but Dick is still stuck with Slade and his new-found apprentice. I’m not letting that slide.”

Alfred’s gaze softened, “I hate the idea of Master Dick being stuck with that crude man, but… We both know you won’t be successful if you don’t get rest. Now, I know you’ve been up for much longer… And that you probably won’t heed my advice, but take it into consideration.”

With that, Alfred turned away and returned to the manor. The man learned to keep it strict and brief with Bruce.. That’s the only way the message could get across. 

-Line Break-

Many hours had passed and the sun had returned below the horizon. Dick was currently sitting in front of Slade, wrapping his hands in preparation for training. The younger was still bruised, but that didn’t stop the mercenary from wanting to train. Standing up with a groan, he walked towards the farther end of the room before lowering his stance. 

“Watch that back leg, Grayson.”

The hero groaned, shaking his leg out and fixing it’s position. Slade nodded with approval, “close combat”

Dick bit back a groan, but didn’t dare make the first move. He kept himself low, eyeing the other’s movements. He rolled his shoulders back, along with his neck and raised his hands. Soon enough, Slade stepped forward, throwing the first punch. He quickly dodged, throwing out a hand to grab his arm and twist it. The mercenary then side-stepped, shocking Dick’s arm and throwing him off balance. Kicking in his knee, he sent Dick to the ground. 

“You’re usually better than this, Grayson.”

Dick stopped himself from rolling his eyes, replacing the action by rolling away and propelling himself back up. Shaking off the failure, he beckoned Wilson to continue. This made the older male smirk, swooping forward to send a multitude of attacks. Dick struggled, weakened by his injuries, but knew he wouldn’t let himself back down. He continued to dodge, sending his own attacks in return. After a while of going back and forth, Dick was forced down. He let out a verbal protest as Slade dug his hand directly onto a bruise. 

“You did good. Even so, there are flaws we need to work on. There are moments you don’t think at all and other times you strategize too much. On top of that, you tend to open up when sending attacks rather than staying close and tucked. You also are too dramatic. Stick to the important aspects.. Don’t make a show out of it.” 

The mercenary droned on and on, but finally released the other. He stood up, brushing himself off and pulling Dick up. 

“Go get cleaned and bandaged up. We have to prepare for an upcoming mission.”

Dick nodded and before he could open his mouth, Slade continued, 

“And it doesn’t include anything with the league. It’s a hired job.”

Dick sighed, excusing himself and leaving to his personalized cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh sigh
> 
> I really want to upload one shots for the plethora of fandoms I'm in, but don't know what.  
> Whether it's for Marvel, DC, or even anime..   
> ahahaha  
> -MD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade and Dick are off onto another job. Will it go well? or will it ultimately go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW / CW
> 
> -cursing  
> -fire/explosion  
> -drugs (referenced/implied)  
> -violence  
> just be wary! Please tell me if I missed any warnings!!

Slade and Dick were currently perched on a roof that was across the street from the drop site. Apparently, it was a cartel about to ship off a shipment and it was their job to disrupt that. Whoever hired Slade truly didn’t want it to happen.. Dick had a feeling the man left out some details. The mercenary probably had to take out the main guy, but of course he wouldn’t share that information… Not with the whole “no killing” rule that was instilled into him as a child. The two men had been camped out for more than 10 hours at this point. Yes, Dick was used to such things, but it was definitely far more boring with Slade than with Batman or the team. 

“Alright. We go in five minutes, so get ready Renegade.”

The ebony hair male nodded at the other’s words. Slinking back away from the ledge, he stretched his body and prepared himself. His job was to stealthily take people out… be a mere shadow. He must not be discovered by any means necessary. After a couple minutes, Dick returned to Slade’s side on the ledge, taking out a grappling hook. Glancing at his captor, they shared a nod before firing off into different directions. Dick’s feet settled against the cold metal of the roof, stashing the grappling hook onto his belt. Tapping his mask, he scanned for the enemies, alarms, and any other possible disasters. Once he was safe, he slipped through a window and walked across the beams with limble ease. Dick began to listen into the conversations, rolling his eyes at their idiocy. As he continued to walk, he finally found someone who was clearly alone. Checking his belt, he grabbed a line and used it to keep him tethered to the beam. Dropping down, he quickly disarmed the man, knocked him out cold, and tied him up. As quickly as he came down, he went straight back up. Squaring his shoulders back, he nodded with satisfaction. As he continued to do the same thing over and over again… Sometimes even doing multiple people at once. All that was left were the people handling the shipment. He tapped his com in accordance, relaying the coded message to Slade. As he held up on the beams, he then felt someone approaching him. In bewilderment, he turned his head only to find Slade. Letting out a breathless sigh, he turned back. Yet, in that quick glance, he saw the blood that littered the man’s suit.. And he didn’t even have to see it, the smell of blood overwhelmed his nose. Slade rested his hand on the other’s shoulder, maneuvering himself to get a good view of the remaining men.

“Alright.” His voice was hushed, directly breathing into Dick’s ear. “I’ll take out the men and you follow the shipment. The second you see coming up, move in and take out their truck.” 

Dick nodded, not commenting on the fact the plans had changed. The two separated, moving to different spots of the warehouse. After a little longer, the trucks were being sent off, signaling them to move. As if it was a choreography, the two men swooped into the scene. Slade slashed a clear path for Renegade. He hopped onto his approaching bike, speeding off after the loaded truck. His gloved grip tightened around the handle of the vehicle, slinking back to be less suspicious. Quick enough, he was disguised among the traffic and he could see Slade fastly approaching, weaving through the cars. Once they were aligned, they drove to either side of the truck. Dick leaned down, his blade slicing across the tire. The slashed tires released a high pitch whistle quickly resorting to a screech as the metal hit the road, causing small sparks to fly. The mercenary and his apprentice deserted the bikes, swinging onto the truck and crashing into the back. The men jumped out, bringing out their weapons. Slade managed to let out a chuckle, beckoning for the lackeys to try their best. One of the lankier men rushed forward, managing to get a hit in. Despite the hit, it unfazed the infamous mercenary, not stopping him from tossing the lanky man out the truck. Dick rolled his shoulders back, heading into a fist fight with a more brawny man. His hands curled around his escrima sticks, twirling them as the electric current crackled. The second a punch was thrown, Renegade struck just right above the elbow with the stick, a yell escaping the guy’s lips. His arm fell limp, the brawny lackey growing angry and desperate. The ebony male huffed, striking pressure points before shocking the man into an unconscious state.   
“Took you long enough.” 

Slade sauntered forward, breaking into the front of the truck. As the three men struggled, the truck started to swerve around the road, causing a panic. Dick swooped in, knocking the passenger’s head against the dashboard before turning to the driver and shocking him unconscious. Slade slipped in behind, taking control of the wheel and driving the truck off the highway. Lighting a match, Slade motioned for Dick to step back before tossing the match onto the shipment. 

“Let’s go.”

“Slade, the men are still inside.”

“Well, that must suck for them.”

“Slade, I won’t hesitate to save them.”

“Go ahead then. You’ll just get burned.”

Dick huffed, rushing forward and starting to drag the men out. Once he got to the last guy, a whistle could be heard. He glanced back at the unconscious male, biting his lip. The man started to crawl forward before he was grabbed by his foot and dragged out. A curse flew from his lips, his stomach harshly landing on the dirt. Slade slung the man over his shoulder, rushing away from the truck before it exploded. Grayson struggled in the mercenary’s grip, hitting his back, 

“I could have saved him! I could have saved him!”

“He was already dead, dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha... it's been awhile, hasn't it? My apologies!! It took me quite awhile to finish this chapter because of many events that occurred, but it is finally done! Sadly, it is shorter than I wished, but I wanted to get it out.. and I felt the ending was good enough. HOPE YOU ENJOYED
> 
> -MD


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of the mission.. and Tim starts to make some discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this journey! I have gotten an idea of how I want this to end, so it will probably only be one or two more chapters.. which is insane! 
> 
> TW / CW  
> -death mention  
> -fighting  
> -mention of poison  
> -explosion  
> I have probably missed some, so my apologies!!

Dick was sitting at the base, numbly bandaging his injuries. Slade would occasionally glance over warily, eventually walking over. Slade rests his hand on the younger’s shoulder, 

“You couldn’t do anything about it, kid. But.. you still did a good job, even if it was so stupid.”

Grayson lowers his head, his bandaged hand closing into a fist, shaking in pure emotion. The male felt so disappointed in himself. Yes, the man was dead, but he wouldn’t even receive a proper burial. He shook off Slade’s hand, standing up and looking up at the elder.

“Don’t compliment me or I’ll start to think you’re growing soft.”

Dick walked away, closing the heavy door to his room behind him. 

-Line Break-

Tim pulled on his cowl, jumping onto his bike and riding off into the night of Gotham. Bruce and Damian were already on patrol and Jason was well.. off being Jason. The boy swiveled between the traffic, leaning down and gaining speed as he zoomed through the streets. The former robin was at a loss. He had all the speculations about Dick, but no evidence to support it. Other than the obvious encounters with the mercenary. He groaned, making his way to a Zeta-Tube. Entering an alley, he slowed the bike, riding it towards an abandoned photo booth. Maneuvering his bike, he allowed himself to be scanned, teleporting him to the Watchtower. He was met with instant chaos as the two teams had to now share the grand headquarters.  
Sighing, he was suddenly met with burst of wind, 

“Hey Bart”

“If it isn’t Red Robin! We’ve missed the ol’ bats around here.”

Tim chuckled, shooing him away as he walked further in. Cassie met his gaze for a second before continuing her conversation with Megan, who must have been visiting with Conner. Surprising enough, he saw Jason lounging on the couch, talking with Artemis and Wally. Things were still rocky between everyone. Primarily towards the bats. There was a lot of misinformation going around and just overall, secrets. Tim hesitantly sat down next to Jason, causing a surprise from the older. 

“Thought you would be patrolling with the other two tonight?”

“Decided I needed a break.”

Wally smirked, nudging into the conversation, “Coming from you? What happened to the Tim Drake I know?”

The small group shared a small laugh, Tim’s cheeks reddening at the truth of his words, 

“Alfred has been telling me to consider some time to just be a teenager.”

Artemis shrugged, leaning into Wally, “He isn’t wrong. You don’t always have to be the hero.”

“But Dick is still out there..”

The boy’s response made everyone grow tense, even to the others listening from a distance. Despite the tensions after the Invasion, Dick’s disappearance was still concerning. It was clear to be more of a concern for those close to Dick, but they were still all a team. Wally glanced between them, leaning forward to place his hand on the boy’s shoulder,

“As someone who has known Dick for so long.. I can promise you this. He’s a survivor. He won’t let a simple explosion take him out. Nor would he allow Deathstroke to be the one either. And.. it’s okay that you haven’t gotten him back yet. What matters is that you’re trying, right? So.. take a breath.”

Tim nodded his head, clearing his throat, “Yeah.. you’re right.”

Wally smiles, leaning back into the couch as Tim does the same. As the night goes on, Jason is constantly glancing at the younger male, curious to know what is going on inside his head. Suddenly, Tim jumps up. 

“I just realized something!” 

The male runs off towards another room, disappearing around the corner. Soon, he throws himself onto the chair, entering a password for the computers. All the robins have a chip to track them. Only Tim and Jason were ever aware of this.. being at an older age when starting to remember. Possibly Damian, but the kid never brought it up. As for Dick… Things were always so tense between him and Bruce that the siblings felt it was best not to tell their eldest brother. 

“Red Robin, what are you doing?”

Tim spun back around, his eyes meeting Diana and Clark. 

“Oh! Um, I’m just following a lead I had on Dick… I thought the league was off on a mission.”

The two heroes softened their gazes, walking up to the computers. Diana left her hand on his shoulder, “we just got back.”

Clark looks over the coding, letting out a low hum. 

“We.. we have trackers. and I just thought, that uh.. I could use it to find him.” 

The two staple figures glance at each other before backing off. Diana ruffles the boy’s hair, “Call us if you get anything.. and I suggest putting the cowl back on since any members unaware of your identity may come in.” 

(A/N: I know recently he uses a mask rather than a cowl, but I’m keeping with the original cowl design for Red Robin)

Tim nods, returning the goodbyes as they leave. Grudgingly, he throws the cowl back on, starting to undo the blockers that Bruce had in place. After an hour, he finally cracked through the walls. Holding back a shout of joy, he started to triangulate the location. After a little more time, he got the destination he needed. He quickly closed off all the software and rushed out. 

“Woah woah, replacement.. where are you rushing off to?”

Tim knew he should tell Jason, but he threw a quick smile, “Forgot I had to prepare last minute things for school.”

With that, the male left through the zeta-tube. Jason was perplexed.. Tim is always on top of his work, never leaving it to the last minute if it was so important. 

Tim jumped onto his bike, revving off into the traffic, putting the location into the gps system. He gritted his teeth, ignoring the old messages from Damian. He was going to find his brother. 

-Line Break-

Slade was filing through Gotham cameras, noticing a certain bird getting too close for comfort. He huffed, striding over to a table. He slid on his helmet, attached his weapons, and headed out to meet the bird halfway. 

Soon, the two skidded to a stop on their bikes, “Are you lost, little birdie?”

“No, but you’re definitely in the way.”

They jumped off their bikes, both sending throwables at each other. Flipping out of the way, Red Robin rushed in with his battle staff. He twirled the staff, deflecting any spare bullets sent his way. Slade slung the gun back into his holster, unsheathing his blade as it crashed against the staff, 

“You’ve gotten quicker, I see.”

Tim scowled, kicking out his foot to off kilter the male, but Slade sidestepped, getting a punch into Tim’s stomach. The boy bit his lip, quickly retracting to gain some space, sending out batarangs. Slade deflected a few, one of them embedding into his suit. He didn’t spare a glance, twirling two guns back into his hands and sending off shots. Tim let out a breath, using his cape to help dodge the bullets. The two went back and forth, getting in hits and dodges constantly. Eventually, Tim became sluggish, gripping his broken arm as he glared down the mercenary, 

“What’s wrong, birdie? Feeling tired?” 

The elder male was twirling a tipped blade, a smile hidden behind his mask. 

“It’s poisoned.”

“Of course.. Something that I was testing out, you were a great subject.. especially since I need you alive.”

Red Robin stumbled, falling against his bike, gripping the seat, 

“Fuck you”

Before the boy passed out, he hit the emergency button on his bike. Slade sighed, putting away his weapons before picking the boy up. Getting back on his bike, Slade settled Tim accordingly, tossing a grenade to the motorcycle and driving off as it exploded. 

-Line Break-

Jason sat up when his utility belt, hanging from his bag, started to go off. A few people in the room looked over. Sighing, the male grabbed it, 

“Bats, I told you I was off tonight.”

He was met with Damian’s scowl, fire bursting in the background, “It’s about Drake. Slade got him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are nearing the end, folks!!
> 
> and finally trying to make use of it... come harrass me on tumblr


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> -language  
> -violence  
> -torture?? IDK play safe  
> -blood  
> -gun violence  
> -mention of the Blockbuster/Tarantula situation.. Very subtle and not descriptive of the events

Jason gripped his phone tightly, “I’m on my way.”

Everyone looked concerned as the vigilante typed in a destination, rushing out as the zeta beam recognizing his code. 

Recognized Red Hood B13 

When the cold wind hit his face, he stole the closest bike, rushing to the scene. As he neared, he saw the smoke fading into the clouds. He muttered under his breath, “You better be alive, replacement.”

-Line Break-

A loud knock hit his door, Slade’s voice ringing, “Hey goldie, I brought you a present.” 

Dick rolled his eyes, swinging his legs over from the cot, getting up and exiting his room. The older male gave him a smirk, leading him to the main room. Dick peered over his shoulder, his heart stopping upon seeing his little brother strung up like a doll. As if it was whiplash, his head turned back to the older male. 

“I told you to keep them out of this.”

“You need a little push.. And he was the one causing the problems, Dickie.”

“Don’t you fucking dare call me that. This is between us. Not them.”

Slade quirked an eyebrow, approaching the unconscious bird. “Now now, Dickie”, his voice emphasizing the nickname, “I don’t think you are in the position to make demands.” 

A switchblade appeared in his hand, lightly brushing Tim’s jawline, nicking it a bit. Blood dripped down, landing on the floor. “Oh my. Slip of the hand.”

Dick’s body was entirely tense. He wanted to leap forward and save his brother, but was in no position to do so. The second he would have made a move, Wilson would have killed the male. The third robin stirred, a sense of panic flooding his body as pain warped his mind. Taking in his surroundings, he immediately blocked himself up, eyes narrowing. 

“Welcome to the land of the wake, Timmy.”

“Don’t call me that.” he barked back, his eyes meeting the eldest brother, “Wing?”

“I’m right here, Red.. I’ll get you out soon, I promise.” 

Tim wanted to puke as his eyes peered into Dick’s. The blue of his eyes clashed against the orange and black.. It just wasn’t right. He heard Wilson cackle, “Don’t go making promises just yet, Renegade. You’d have to go through me first.. And we both know where that got you the last time.” Slade went behind Tim, the blade resting against the younger’s neck. “So, let’s be a good apprentice.. And behave.” 

He took his whole being to not kill Slade in this moment. The feeling was overwhelming.. There were a few times he felt this way. When he first encountered Zucco as Robin, Joker after he killed Jason, and other restless times.. His heart pounded in his ears, his hands grew clammy beneath the kevlar gloves, dying to just reach for the gun and shoot. Yet.. the feeling of guilt was just as bad. He hated how his mind grew to be this twisted. It hit him like a punch to the gut. He felt like Slade. What makes him different from the mercenary? He may not have directly killed anyone himself, but he’s been close. Slade noticed the difference in his body language, a wicked smile appearing on his face. 

“Go ahead. Do it. We both know you have it in you. Reach for the gun and shoot, Dick. You know I’ve always been right… You’re just like me. You’ve denied it all these years, yet here we are. So, do it. Prove it to me. To yourself. Live up to the potential I know you have.”

Tim shot his head up, ignoring the nausea that swarmed his stomach, “Don’t do it, Dick. You’d only be playing into his hand. Please.” 

The boy hated how desperate he sounded, but his hatred of seeing his brother in pain was much stronger. The older boy nodded, fists clenching tightly. 

“Let’s end this here and now, Slade. Once and for all.”

Slade hummed, stepping away from the boy, sliding his helmet on, unsheathing his blades, “I’d love to put you back in your place.” 

Dick slipped on the domino mask, the adhesive pulling at his skin. He opted for his escrima sticks, twirling them with practiced ease. 

The two stormed at each other, swinging their respective weapons. They danced around each other in a flurry of motions, occasional zaps or cuts disrupting the dance. 

-Line Break-

Bruce’s fingers were dancing across the keyboard, pulling up any security feed or tracking he could get his hands on. Damian was rocking on the balls of his feet, clearly growing impatient at the lack of a lead. Jason was the same, but decidingly spoke up. 

“Bruce, what the hell is taking you forever? Thought the replacement had numerous amounts of damn trackers.” 

The father figure turned back to his son, “Deathstroke is an intelligent highly trained mercenary. If he wants to disappear, or make others disappear.. He can do so with ease.” 

After a few more minutes, it seemed the dark knight caught a lead, “They went south. There seems to be an abandoned warehouse out that way.”

Jason huffed, hopping onto his bike, “Of course it’s a fucking warehouse, when is it not?”

Batman held back from commenting on the use of language, jumping into the batmobile with Damian. They all drove off, Jason trailing after.. It’s what he gets for stealing a civilian’s bike. 

-Line Break- 

Dick felt his back collide against a metal pipe, biting back a cry. He deflected the blows, knocking Slade back enough to get away from being cornered. They continued to trade blows, eventually Dick being knocked down. Slade kicked his stomach relentlessly, forcing the male to curl up. Eventually a crack rang throughout the room, a small cry leaving the male’s lips. In a struggle, he caught the mercenary’s foot mid-kick, using his strength to knock the man off balance. It wasn’t nearly enough to get the man to the ground, but enough to stop the beating. Rolling out of the way, Dick brought himself up, his arm snaking around his ribs. Dick tried to even his ragged breath, sliding a blade from its sheath. 

“I’m done being your damn puppet, Slade. Whatever this is.. It's over.”

Before Dick could slam the blade down, a cry of “no” echoed. The blade was knocked out of his hand by a bird-a-rang. The male’s eyes widen, turning to see Tim standing there, taking the distraction as a chance to escape. 

“Don’t go down that route, Wing. We both know it’s not worth it.”

Before the older brother could respond, a shot rang out, causing him to flinch. He stopped a choked sob, seeing Tim go down. He turned back to Slade, seeing the gun clatter to the ground. In a frenzy of emotions, Dick tackled the man down, straddled him as he beat the man. His ears were ringing, red filling his vision. Soon, he felt someone pulling him away, his screams echoing in the warehouse, fighting against the strong person. 

“Dickhead! Calm the fuck down!” 

His hearing soon returned, his ragged breathing filling the air. He desperately turned his head to Tim, seeing Bruce and Damian looming over the boy. 

“Jason, sedate him. We need to go. Now.”

Red Hood nodded, sticking the needle into his brother’s neck. The male tried to fight it, crying out a slur of words. Soon, he slumped into his brother’s arms, no longer fighting the darkness. Jason carried him to the batmobile, glancing up at his father figure. 

“What about Wilson?”

“The League will be here soon to handle that. Take Damian and Dick to the cave and meet me at the Watchtower. I will take Tim straight there with Hal’s assistance.”

The two boys nodded, already rushing off to leave. As they exited the building, they saw some League members arriving. Jason gripped the wheel, slamming his hand into it, “Fuck!” 

Damian managed not to flinch, used to the occasional outburst. His gaze was cold and narrowed, seemingly trying to take in everything that occured. When Dick was Batman, Damian grew close to him.., but he’s never seen his brother look so.. Crazed. It caused his chest to hurt which was very uncomfortable. Before he realized, the hatch opened and Alfred was rushing to the eldest son. 

“Oh dear.. My boy.”

Jason helped him to a cot, Alfred tending to the non-fatal injuries, “Where is Master Timothy?”

“Bruce rushed him to the Watchtower.. There was no exit hole, so they believe the bullet is stuck and they don’t know if it hit any major organs.”

Alfred gave a curt nod, finishing off the bandages. “Master Tim is a strong young man, so until Master Dick awakens, you will remain here.” 

The two boys nodded, settling in the chairs next to their brother. Eventually, the male stirred in a panic. Jason rushed forward, holding him down, “Hey hey Dickie.. Calm down. You’re safe in the cave.” His bewildered eyes met green ones before he settled against the pillows. 

“Where’s Tim?”

“Replacement is getting treated at the Watchtower. We can head there once you eat and change. You look like absolute shit.”

Alfred raised a brow, “Master Jason, I thought we discussed the use of language in my presence.” 

Jason laughed, looking up, “Sorry Alfie, only speaking the truth.”

Dick raised himself up, taking the spare clothes and heading into the other room to change. After a little bit, he was changed and shoveling food down. Damian huffed, “Slow down. It’s not like Drake is going anywhere.” 

-Line Break- 

Bruce was sitting beside Tim, his cowl off. Clark entered the room, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “He’ll pull through. He was lucky.” 

Bruce nodded, turning to Clark, “Where is Deathstroke?”

“Currently experiencing the wrath of an Amazonian.” 

Bruce shook his head, a small chuckle leaving his lips. “The wrath of an Amazonian mixed with a mother’s anger.”

Clark laughed, “I think even Dinah went in at one point. I pity the man that crosses the woman of the League. Now, the reason I’m actually here.. Take a quick break, Bruce. Barry and J’onn are keeping an eye on him.” 

“I’ll be alright, Clark.”

The Kryptonian sighs, “I’ll bring you food, then.”

As the hero exits, his ears pick up the sound of the zeta beam that is a couple rooms over. 

Recognized Nightwing B01 , Recognized Red Hood B13 , Recognized Robin Z11 

(A/N: Decided to make Damian’s code Z11 based on the Z-series codes in S3 of YJ) 

Clark rushed to the zeta-beams, throwing his arms carefully around Dick, “I’m called you are okay, Nightwing.”

The male smiles, returning the hug, whispering a “Thank you, Uncle Clark.” 

They pull away, Clark sighing, “Red Robin is in stable condition and resting. The bullet was easily removed and just missed vital organs. He will be kept here for a little before being moved to the Batcave. Dr. Mid-Nite and Leslie wish to keep an eye for infection.. And well, you Bats never stay still.” 

Dick seemed to relax at his words, nodding, “That’s… That’s good.”

Damian nodded, “What did I say, Richard.. I knew Timothy would be okay.” 

Jason huffed, “At least now he can actually get proper sleep.” 

They shared a small laugh, making their way to the medbay. Clark gave them a plate of food for Bruce before excusing himself. Dick settled himself beside his father figure, taking Tim’s hand into his own. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder, “None of this is your fault. We are all just glad the both of you are safe.”  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!! we have reached the end of this journey :D
> 
> I will have a more cheesy author note at the end of the epilogue


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue... takes place a few months after the events of the previous chapter.

\---  
It has been a few months since the whole situation. Unfortunately, Slade had easily slipped away from confinement, but didn't plan on going after his apprentice any time soon. Dick still hadn’t revealed all too much of what happened while he was with the male, but no one wanted to push it. He was back out as Nightwing, having to lower Bludhaven’s crime rate that raised during his absence. He was settled into a new apartment, but this time.. Bruce had a lot more say in the security system and location of the apartment. Which, Dick would have complained, but he knew it would have been a losing argument. The weather had turned cold, biting at his nose as he pulled up to the Manor. The family decided to get together for the upcoming holidays. They would have waited for the actual holiday to come around, but.. As a superhero family, they didn’t want to risk anything. They were due for an Arkham Asylum break out.. It’s already been a couple months since the last one. 

Parking the bike, he noticed Jason’s bike already parked. Shaking his head, he went up to the door and knocked. Alfred opened the door, the grandfather figure pulling the male into a hug. 

“My dear boy.. Come on in, Master DIck. Everyone else has already arrived. Even Miss Cain has beat your arrival.” 

Dick laughed, entering after the butler. Damian peaks his head from the common room, “Pennyworth, has Richard finally arrived?” As soon as their eyes met, it was interrupted by a bark and a scattering of paws. Titus came bounding towards the male, wagging his tail at the arrival of the eldest. Alfred the Cat followed along, rubbing against Damian’s leg. 

Dick scratched behind the dog’s ear, chuckling, “Seems he beat you to the punch, Damian.”

He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. Dick smiled, opening his arms, “Oh don’t be like that.” 

Damian walked over, leaning into his brother’s arms, “I’m pleased that you made it.”

“Okay, Damian.”

The two soon parted, walking further into the manor to greet the others. Steph was currently talking to Cass, who was simply listening as she sipped tea. Jason was currently messing around with Tim, Bruce looking upon them with his eyes full of endearment. Barbara was laughing as she watched the two, her eyes noticing the entrance, “Look who finally showed up. You could have just used the zeta-tubes if you were running late.” 

He shook his head in a friendly manner, “Traffic due to the weather.. Plus, I like taking the drive.” He leaned down, hugging her before making his rounds. He settled beside Bruce, the two exchanging a knowing look of gratitude. The two never really needed to speak. Obviously they did, but sometimes.. They just knew what the other was thinking. Alfred soon joined them, passing a cup of coffee to Bruce. “Duke and Kate are still on their mission and are unable to join us.” 

Steph hummed, “Cass and I were lucky enough to finish up in time. Those two will be alright though.” 

They all nodded knowingly, settling into a blissful yet chaotic atmosphere. Dick overlooked his family with a smile. He had a lot of work to do after Slade. He had to come to terms with a lot of his trauma even before then. He didn’t realize all the baggage he was carrying until he broke down in front of the original Team members. They all got together at M’gann and Conner’s place to hang out.. Turning out to be a time spent opening up about their worries. He felt.. Settled. There was still a lot for him to work through, some things he’ll probably never get over. But, he has his family by his side. And well… If Slade ever dared to show his face again, he’d have another thing coming.   
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are... At the end of our journey. I started this story originally on Wattpad (during 2018).., but it was actually based on S1 Young Justice (so Robin rather than Nightwing).. Starting 2019, I had revamped it and changed everything about this story. Now, I think it's a great story to see my writing development through the years. From here on, I plan to continue writing for both platforms (Ao3 and Wattpad)... I might take some time to read into more comics as I like being accurate :)
> 
> Also, I may post any character studies I plan on writing.. I never have, so that would be very helpful in my writing journey.   
> Overall, I think this had a good end. Do I think it could have been done different? Yeah, but I still think this conclusion is nice. 
> 
> Anyways.. Don't hesitate to leave me ideas or just chat with me on my tumblr (MDragxn).. I would do the whole hyperlink, but it doesn't work for me :/ 
> 
> -MD <3


End file.
